


Slow

by Potix



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Khan, Anon Prompt, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Omegaverse, Romance, Smut, khanolly, mention of rape, omega!molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potix/pseuds/Potix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on Tumblr gave me this prompt: "Omegaverse, where Molly is an omega but is reluctant/afraid to be bonded (maybe her mother was an omega in an abusive relationship?(not necessarily with Molly's father) or you invent something)".</p><p>Warning: a very brief mention of rape; essentialy just the word, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, I don't own any Depeche Mode songs, the Star Trek's universe nor any characters that are part of the BBC'S Sherlock universe. I only own my sick fantasies...for now. Not beta-ed, and I apologize in advance for any mistake you will find, since English is not my first language. Also, I admit that I'm not a Trekkie: if you found any mistake in my depiction of the Star Trek universe, please fell free to let me know!

_**Slow, slow** _  
_**As slow as you can go** _  
_**So I can feel all I want to know** _  
_**Slow, slow** _  
_**I'll go with your flow** _

_**...** _

_**I dont need a race in my bed** _  
_**When speeds in my heart** _  
_**And speeds in my head instead** _  
_**Its tempting for fools to rush in** _  
_**When somethings so good** _  
_**Why should we rush a thing** _  
_**Its a sin** _

**Depeche Mode - "Slow"**

* * *

 

"I'm... I'm sorry, but I can't". Molly disentangled herself from Khan's tight embrace, and jumped down the bed, not even bothering to retrieve her shirt from the floor; she made a bolt for the bathroom door and locked herself inside.

"I know about your mother... What happened to her". Khan heard Molly starting to weep, and he immediately regretted his admission. It was personal... It wasn't his business, and, in a way, it was. Because he was sure that only by showing to Molly that he was not like the Alpha that had raped her mother several years before, he would be able to make her embrace her true nature, and welcome the possibility of a Bond with him.

"I will not lie to you, Molly. I desire you, intensely. And please, don't misunderstand me as a horny Alpha, only lusting after your delectable body. Your company, your intelligence, your generosity... I crave for them as I ache to taste how sweet your cunt will be against my tongue". The sobbing started to quiet down, followed by a heavy sigh.

Khan reclined his back against the bathroom's door, and continued. "I'm not like the other Alphas, Molly. They can be fooled by your powerful suppressants, and believe that you're just another Beta. I'm different. I'm better".

He heard the sound of her steps, and the soft thud of her body against the door; he could almost see her, naked, confused, torn about whether to succumb to her body's instincts or not. The first time he came across her, on the Enterprise deck, her powerful scent had invaded his nostrils, making everything else (the guards, Kirk, Spock, his vengeful purposes against Marcus) disappear. There was only the quiet medical officer, her doe eyes, and her mouth watering Omega essence.

It was because of her, that he had spared Marcus' life, and helped Kirk and his crew to prevent another war; the hope to make her understand that they were meant to be, that a Bond between them was inevitable, forced his powerful hands to stop, and leave the Admiral to the Federation, in exchange for a pass to reach the farthest angle of the Universe, and stay there, with his family, distant enough to be forgotten, once again.

But Khan couldn't leave without Molly, the woman who had been the only one to show him gentleness, and compassion, despite his crimes and faults. He would return to sleep in one of those cryogenic tubes, rather than being awake without her.

"I want you to understand, that I will wait for you. No matter how slow you want to go, I will not force you... Even if I'm yearning for the moment you will agree to bond with me, when I will finally be able to show you how much I care for you".

Her soft crying had subsided, and now he could hear her breath normally. "Molly, speak to me... I need to hear from you that you're fine".

"Yes, I'm fine... But...". She stopped, and he could almost see her blushing. Oh, what would he give to witness how far that blush would be going! Over her perky breasts, that he longed to measure with his strong hands... And then lower, down to her flat belly, that one day will be stretched by the presence of his heir, to arrive to her cunt, where he ached to finally let her feel the glorious sensations that his knot could provide for both of them.

"But what, my precious darling?".

"How- how would you show me that you care for me?" Molly asked, and Khan grinned, relieved by her interest.

"Oh, you're curious, aren't you, my dear? Well, I'm going to protect you, with my own life; none would harm you, not anymore; and I would provide for any of your needs, obviously. And then...". Khan stopped, his super-human sense of smell catching the first whiff of her changing scent.

"Molly... Do you really want to me to stay here? Because you're going-".

"Into Heat. Yes, I know... And I don't want you to go away. I trust you... And I want to be yours, just on one condition". Khan got to his feet, and the door finally opened, revealing a naked and glowing Molly. He drank in her appearance, his cock already swelling and more than ready to be buried in her juicy and delicious pussy.

Khan resorted to all the self-restraint his Augmented nature could provide, to control his instincts. He silenced his animal side, that challenged him to take her against the wall, and mark her as soon as he could, and waited for her to state her request.

"Whatever you want, Molly".

"I will be yours... Only if you will be mine, in return".

The Alpha inside Khan roared at her lack of respect, and urged him to show her his supremacy; but the struggle ceased soon, when he took a step towards her, and she didn't flinch away.

His lips were just upon hers, when he whispered a soothed "Always", before stealing her breath with a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, finally (for me) my first venture into the Omegaverse territory... Any comment?


End file.
